Studies of adipose glycerolipid biosynthesis and its regulation are directed to a description of the enzymatic reactions in the pathways (alpha-glycerophosphate, Dihydroxyacetone P and monoglyceride pathways) with attention to the substrate specificity, reaction products and cofactors. The effects of environmental factors including hormonal state, nutrition and drugs on the activities of these pathways and individual reactions will be studied.